


You Can(not) Deny a Holy Woman

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Food Kink, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Mercedes von Martritz, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Day 13 of Kinktober 2020, this time it is spanking!-Annette has always loved and admired Mercedes, someone who always had her life put together. So when she stays back longer than she should back at the cathedral, it isn't hard for the holy woman to notice! They would both be fools if they didn't take advantage of this situation...
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 3





	You Can(not) Deny a Holy Woman

Patient. Gentle. Motherly. 

Anyone who had seen Mercedes as a saint, Annette wouldn't argue that. She always lend a helping hand, making sure that everyone was happy. That was the type of woman she was. A shame, that she chopped off her lovely blonde locks, leaving a short bob covered under a hat. Not like Annette was against it. She looked cute regardless, whether she had it or not. Though in her opinion? They weren't the cutest... and she thought that Mercedes always looked amazing with long locks. Did she just cut it off to piss off her own stepfather? ...She wouldn't blame her for that. 

But when she could feel herself almost missing her touch, and even the fight in the past seemed infinitely meaningless now to her. Annette was unable to tell of her feelings to her back then. And how could she? Between finding her father and other tasks at the academy, it seemed life had a way of interrupting progress of her romantic life. it was the way she walked, talked, and how she so freely gave her affection to others. Her healing magic, unlike regular spells, had a softer approach. When she _did_ use her actual spells however, it gave her a fright.

"Annie? You do realize it is nighttime, don't you?" Her hand upon her shoulder, making her squeak. 

Whirling around, Annette gulped back the residual saliva. "I just... was praying to the goddess is all! Sothis probably was lonely, being unable to talk to anyone is all."

Brushing aside a random strand of ginger hair from her eyes, Mercedes shook her head. "You are such a poor liar... you keep trying to keep me at bay, and it makes me so, so sad."

Unable to voice a complaint, their lips united. In the quiet of the cathedral, they were all by themselves. Nobody to witness their behavior. Not the professor. Not their king. Perhaps nobody would stumble upon this scene. And their soft kisses made her feel warm inside, just like when she consumed one of Mercedes' best treats. She remembered the chocolate, molten yet gooey enough that it tore through the soft, vulnerable cake. It made her feel as if she was like the cake. Being devoured so sweetly and tenderly, thoroughly enough that not a single ounce was wasted.

"Mercie..." Annette's heart raced as she felt the taller of the two being swept up. 

Placing her on the ground in front of the four Saint statues, Mercedes chuckles. "You've been a _**naughty**_ girl. You couldn't be patient until I was done with work as of late. I guess it's time for punishment..."

"Oh no~ please, anything but that!" Moving up her dress slightly, revealed her bare ass and her dripping pussy, having not even bothered to wear undergarments for this occasion. Feeling a testing smack on her ass, a quiet moan bubbled up.

To the satisfaction of the holy woman, who had seen her beloved's devotion, had went to fetch a few cushions from the pews. Why would she make either of them uncomfortable? It almost felt quite sinful to do so. Motioning her partner to get up as they worked together to lay down the cushions... it wasn't as nice as one of the beds back in the dorm, but a certain Sylvain Jose Gautier would never shut up if that was the case. He would brag all about it, how he saw them getting laid. She wouldn't be surprised if he would be a voyeur, watching the event unfold and cumming on the pew's pillows, only to hastily flip it upside down so the deed wasn't discovered.

"Sounds like someone is heavily eager." Teasing came natural, as she carefully spread her legs. Mercedes giggles, her eyes glimmering with lust at the sight of a sopping wet pussy. "A shame I don't have anything specially prepared for you. But you're fine with that, aren't you?"

She shivers in anticipation, as she could feel her hand rubbing her ass so openly, though she couldn't tell if it was . "Mercie..."

Getting a slap on her ass, the holy woman testing how bubbly her ass was, much to the delight of both of them involved. "Ohhh, you don't have to be so shy. It's not like anyone will find us here. And if they do? Well, then I'm sure they'd understand that we claimed this place first." The way it was said though had made Annette's brain drop into the gutters of Abyss. Being at her mercy, at people _watching_ them, unable to really do a thing because who in the goddess' name messes with Mercedes von Martritz, and there was no way in hell that anyone would get in the middle of this. Except Ingrid, maybe. Please let it be Sylvain, Dimitri, Ashe, or fuck, even Felix! She would rather be shamed by someone who was completely blunt about it or would simply watch as if it was an opera.

"Aah... flames, Mercie, you're about to make me unravel here!" Annette could feel sweat rolling down her back, and her ass getting plenty sore from the spanking session, her pussy growing slick.

A devilish grin unlike the gremory came across her face, scooping up some of her cum with a gloved finger. "Did I say you could orgasm?" She gave an experimental suck on the silk, and winced in response. "Not sweet enough. A bit bitter. I have to change that taste... If it's bitter, I don't like that. It has to be sweet, it just has to!"

It was a cupcake that was wrapped up so masterfully that even when it came out of her pocket, when the knot on the cute pink and white polka dotted cloth, it revealed gorgeous white frosting on top of angel food cupcake. This actually was ironic considering the lewd nature of it, though as it was placed delicately in her hands, with those tender blue irises waiting. Well, it is important to not fuck up the absolute need to get actually railed by her lover.

Taking a single bite, it was sending her to heaven. It was even better than the chocolate cake. Her tongue being enveloped by the buttery goodness that was this treat. The icing though, had to be the best. Tearing through the cupcake like it was nothing, praying that it makes her cum sweet enough for her beloved's consumption. That was the only wish that she was wanting to grant someone as magnificent as her. Shivering, she could sense another slap at her ass, probably to tell her to hurry up and eat. Savoring was one thing, but making some as holy as Mercedes wait was another thing entirely. She wouldn't say that they shouldn't rush the good stuff, though then it would come off as being a hypocrite, since she already cummed once. So she better do as she was being ushered to. Stuffing the cupcake in her mouth heartily, she gulped down the saccharine goodness, like her life depended on it. 

"I... did it!" Annette said between chews, earning yet another swat on the ass, making her nearly spit up the delicious treat. She gulped it down quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, mistress... I just wanted to savor something you made so lovingly and I feel it's a waste to wolf it all down."

"Awww, you're so precious, Annie, dear." Mercedes coos, as she gave her a loving kiss on the lips. She purrs from. "Much, much better... this is what I like... delicious."

Her two nimble fingers mercilessly went through the fabric of her underwear and plunged deep inside, hitting her core. It didn't take long for Annette to be putty at her fingers, unable to think. She belonged to Mercedes von Martritz, and nobody else. She couldn't deny her of anything that she wanted. But the glorious thing was the difference between them. Always with some chubbiness to her, as honestly she couldn't blame Mercedes stuffing her face with those delicious sweets. That was why Annette loved being near her. The smell of the baked goods on her was so irresistible... The gloves made it much harder for her to cum though. Not that they weren't soft, it was because it wasn't her beloved's fingers getting tainted by her pussy!

Brought back to reality by her lover spanking her freely on her ass, the sneer showing her how pathetic it was to resist. Yes, it was all futile. The cruelty that was hidden underneath that gorgeous, angelic smile. Reserved for her. Only she could bear witness to this glorious woman. To see the real Mercedes, to know what she truly felt inside. That she was a bottled up individual who needed to have her vices be sated. It was even better that it was with her bare hand. Their flesh connecting, showing that they were indeed, alive. Existing here and now. No matter what comes in the future, no matter if that damned war tore the entirety of the continent apart. Comfort comes from the fact that their bond couldn't be torn apart. That was why she was studying and learning the best she could to make sure that her partner was safe. 

Groaning came as she could feel her ass becoming sore. "Oh goddess, yes, Mercedes! You know all my weak points...! I might cum again at this rate..."  
  
This made Mercedes chuckles as she was tenderly caressing her cheek. She gave a soft kiss to her lips and removed her gloved hand from her pussy and slowly pulled off her glove with her teeth. "Don't worry, Annie. We'll have all night long to do so."

"But won't everyone else see-ahhhn!" Annette finds her ass becoming rose pink from the spanking she was receiving at this moment.  
  
"i don't care about them in this moment." Mercedes admits unashamedly, as she was squeezing at her ass. "You're always such a diligent worker that you rarely treat yourself! Let me take care of you... you don't have to think of anything else. Don't mistake this as a reward though. When I'm through with you? You won't be able to sit down for a week straight this moon."

Sometimes it was worth letting someone having their way with them. Her partner making such honeyed promises, she wasn't going to get away from her so easily and not like she wanted to. Sinking into the euphoria that awaited her, she shut her brain off, as each swat marred her already tender ass. Of course, that was par for the course with them. Hearing the doors of the cathedral open, she had to wonder who would see them. Annette couldn't wait to see what their response would be, though her mind was becoming too erratic out to think of whoever could possibly yell at them! Thankfully, she was sure Mercedes would be able to handle whatever may happen. After all, that's why she was her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably will be the last Kinktober 2020 fic I make. I haven't really estimated too well. Next year I'll definitely be prepared and have a list of ships ready. Huehue, Kinktober 2021 will definitely be fun. Even though it has been fun, being able to get out thirteen fics at least before it ended! I'm going to focus on other fics in the meantime and maybe I'll do something special for December.


End file.
